The present invention relates to cash boxes, especially cash boxes of a small portable kind, which are commonly used for holding and segregating coins and notes.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved construction of cash box, which can be manufactured very economically, and which can include various useful practical features affording a high degree of convenience and security to the user. A further object of the present invention is to provide a cash box which can also present attractive styling features.
Many constructions of cash boxes are known, but, generally, they comprise a body shell having a relatively deep receptacle part and a shallow hinged lid, which closes onto a shoulder or ledge around a recessed lip portion of the receptacle part. These known cash boxes are lockable by means of a lock on the front wall of the body shell, while a shallow partitioned coin tray is fitted and contained wholly within the receptacle part, so as to rest on internal ledges or lugs, thereby leaving space beneath for containing notes.